Dragon
Dragons are intelligent magical creatures that are able to communicate (and collaborate) with the races of Iridia either via the Olde Tongue or the common language introduced by Man. They have existed since the Days of Yore, but may have been one of the original inhabitants of the world even before the evolution of the humanoid races. Dragons are born of the Flow and are therefore without sex, do not have to eat or breathe, cannot be harmed by anything physical, and are impervious to heat or cold. Only magic of the most powerful nature, such as the Dark Arts, or the entity's anti-Flow abilities, are able to harm or alter a dragon's magical composition. They are regarded by the Wizards of Light as being at one with the Flow, just as they are. Physically, they are very large creatures (their heads can often be larger than a fully grown Man), with tough scales along the length of their back down to the tip of their pointed tails, serpentine in appearance. They have clawed feet and webbed wings that they fold over and beside their bodies when resting. They have yellow eyes, with dark convex slits in the centre. They use their streamlined bodies and enormous wing span to generate extreme speed during flight, and are able to carry other creatures on their backs. It is unknown why they are born of the Flow or given such hideous and fearsome shapes. They are regarded as unpredictable, dangerous, spontaneous and whimsical by Man, and have caused much destruction and death around the cities of Man. They were not always like that, but ever since Man engaged in magical experimentation and created hybrid dragons, and generally interfered in their affairs, then the nature of some of the dragons changed and they chose to retaliate with great shows of power. Attacks on Halibar had to have the help of the Wizards of Light to stop the dragons. Dragons have their own law and etiquette, and expect all other creatures and races to observe their laws, as they consider themselves superior over all others. They are notoriously slow when deliberating matters, with the concept of time having little meaning to them. They love treasure which is stashed in their caves and enormous halls (built by the Grandeans) under the Dur'Grande. Since Man's arrival, most of the dragons returned to their Slumber in the Dur'Grande, but some had to be awoken to provide help against the entity during the events of the trilogy. Dragons have a leadership hierarchy that is hardly understood and only gleaned by observation. It seems that the order is: * black dragon * red dragon, green dragon, blue dragon are somewhat equals * hybrid dragon All dragons are able to attack via super-heated 'breath' but the reds are able to cast fireballs. As they make direct use of the Flow, their attacks are seemingly unlimited and never seem to run out of 'fuel'. They call the Flow the Void, and are able to Flow Travel but rarely make use of it due to their extreme speed during flight. They can communicate with a deep bass voice but prefer to speak via resonances of the Void to other beings at one with the Flow, or those able to understand the Olde Tongue. As a result they have had good relationships with the elves and mermen, and more recently the wizards of Light. They have had a mutually beneficial, if barely tolerable relationship with the Grandeans, trading treasure with them in exchange for their skills in building great halls for them beneath the Dur'Grande. Each dragon has a true name that can only be pronounced in the Olde Tongue, and will only be revealed by the dragon if it has complete trust in an individual. Due to the magical resonance of its true name being identical to its inner magical properties, the resonance could be used by someone powerful to control the dragon. The only known instance of a dragon revealing its name was when the Green dragon of Ylondir gave its name to the leader of the elves. Despite Rubeus discovering the true name of the Green, he only knew how to activate its calling stone and never had an inkling how to control it. Dragons make use of calling stones in which to communicate with the races of Iridia. Category:Creatures